onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 505
Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 14: "The Awakening" Rob Lucci recovers from his injuries. Quick Summary Long Summary Grove 1, Outside the Human Auctioning House After destroying most of the Marines outside the Human Auctioning House, Luffy says that Kid and Law have the weirdest abilities there, then Kid retaliates with that Luffy is just weird. The Marines become worried, one saying that they have to hold out until Kizaru arrives. Law replies with that the 3 Captains can't wait that long and throws the severed head, which is still alive. The Marine's head warns his fellow soldiers about Law's 'Room' technique, although it's already too late, with a 'Room' already there, with about a dozen Marines in there. Law uses the same technique he used in Chapter 504. Meanwhile, Luffy goes into Gear 3rd, and uses his Giant's Arm. As the Marines prepare to fire upon Luffy, their weapons are lifted into the air, done by Kid, who has created a monstrous arm out of all the guns and metallic items nearby. The three Captains being to wreak havoc with their Devil Fruit powers. The rest of the crews, appear, all giving little comments, as well as Rayleigh. As the Crews start to escape, the Marines surround the House. Kid tells Luffy it was a pleasure to meet him, but says that he won't be so merciful next time. Then, to the surprise of both law and Kid, Luffy says that he will find the One Piece. At the moment, Killer stop a Marine from killing Kid. Killer shouts at Kid for not doing but then Kid says that he slaughtered anyone who laughed at HIS dream of finding the One Piece. He states that anyone who doesn't have that dream in the New World is good as dead. Kid tells Law and Luffy to meet in the New World. The Crews prepare to leave. Kid walks, while Killer and an Associate clears a path for him. An enraged Marine tries to kill Law, but Bepo comes in defeats the Marine, along with some others. Sanji clears a path for Luffy, while the Rosy Life Riders prepare to take the Straw Hat Pirates out. The Straw Hats start fighting the Marines, and soon escape. Law releases Captain Jean Bart, and asks him to join the Heart Pirates, which Bart does, willingly. Law states that half of Bart's thanks should go to Luffy. As the Kid Pirates head towards their ship, a beam goes through Kid, and what looks like Kuma is standing on a hill. Kid asks why there would be a Shichibukai on this island, ending the chapter. Quick Reference Plot Points *The bear in the Heart Pirates is named Bepo; he can talk and is a martial artist. *The large slave that was with Saint Roswald is named Jean Bart; he has now become a new member of the Heart Pirates. *Bartholomew Kuma has appeared in the Sabaody Archipelago, and has started attacking the Kid Pirates. Quotes Characters 1 : First introduction Attacks ;Law *Room ;Brook *Nemuriuta Flanc (Lullaby Parry) ;Robin *Nueve Fleur (Nine Flowers) (first time) **Twist (first time) ;Nami *Thunderbolt Tempo Anime episode Episode 399 Site Navigation de:Kuma (Kapitel) 505